wings of power
by Mcvluffcins
Summary: a re write but this time all the dragnets are absolutely overpowered with special powers. also the sky wing from the prophecy lives but glory is still in the group (you'll have to see for yourself)
1. Chapter 1

**THE DRAGONET PROPHECY**

 **When the war has lasted twenty years...**

 **the dragonets will come.**

 **When the land is soaked in blood and tears...**

 **the dragonets will come.**

 **Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue**

 **Wings of night shall come to you.**

 **The largest egg in mountain high**

 **will give to you the wings of sky.**

 **For wings of earth, search through the mud**

 **for an egg the color of dragon blood.**

 **And hidden alone from rival queens,**

 **the SandWing egg awaits unseen.**

 **Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn,**

 **two shall die and one shall learn**

 **if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher,**

 **she'll have the power of wings of fire.**

 **Five eggs to hatch on brightest night,**

 **Five dragons born to end the fight.**

 **Darkness will rise to bring the light.**

 **The dragonets are coming. . . .**

Inside a cave in the mountains. "Webs you fish brain why did you bring a rain wing and not a sky wing." Asked a dark red sky wing with hints of brighter red on her scales. "its not my fault, scarlet smashed all the sky wing eggs that were supposed to hatch tonight!" he said looking down knowing that kestrel had a egg left in the sky wing kingdom that was supposed to hatch pretty soon" kestrel started to look pretty angry and she quickly left the room.

After she left a sand wing came into the room, "what are we supposed to do now dunes… the prophecy is ruined without the sky wing?" webs asked. "We…. We just hope".

Right when webs put the rain wing egg in the small pile of eggs, the ground started to shake and a loud cracking and rumbling started to happen. The shaking was so bad It was hard to stay upright while standing. Kestrel ran into the room looking absolutely ticked. "What in the FU#$ did you morons do?" they just shrugged their shoulders not knowing the answer. Then suddenly water in tiny little streams started heading for the eggs and started forming a small little puddle around the eggs. Then the natural light around the eggs started going crazy and flashing. Suddenly the talons of peace in the cave started to feel really weak like they just ran a marathon, Dunes actually had to get on a nee just to stop himself from collapsing.

In scarlets palace

All the guard are going crazy, one of queen scarlets floors on her palace was washed in flames, now usually this is where scarlet would take out her anger by killing one of the guards but not this time she was just smiling to herself while muttering about her new toy.

Back to the cave

A loud ripping sound was heard from the eggs and then an explosion happened, blinding dust flew everywhere, like a bomb went off. When the dust cleared the room standing in the middle of the groups of eggs there was a little brown baby dragonet. "The Mud wing hatched." Muttered webs still shocked on what just happened. The little dragonet looked at the eggs and it smiled at the eggs and went to pounce on them. "holy fu#$, stop him kestrel!" yelled dunes. Kestrel jumped at the dragonet trying to catch him but right before she reached the eggs, a dome of rocks and dirt surrounded the eggs and the dragonets. "aww shi#" muttered kestrel knowing more than likely they were fuc#$ when Morrowseer figured out what happened. They just sat there wondering what's going to happened and what they were all going to do before the died when Morrowseer figured out.

After waiting for a second they heard a cracking sound and another tiny explosion happened, but this time no dust because it was literally just 5 minutes ago blown all away, where the eggs one was now 5 little dragonets sleeping on top of the mud wing smiling happily.

At scarlets palace

After the fire was put out the guards found a little dragonet in the middle of where the fire was when one of them went to pick up the somehow unharmed baby dragonet he was set on fire and incinerated almost instantly, scarlet was watching with a wicked grin liking what she seen muttering about how fun this is going to be.


	2. ch2

6 Years Later…

Clay's POV.

"Fight!, you useless Mudwing!" Kestrel yelled at me again… for the fourth time this night. "Why can't you be like right when you hatched, seriously… you literally caused a earthquake when you hatched!" again… said for the fourth time tonight. "Why don't we just talk it over and see if we can figure this out?" i ask. "Fine then, if you wont fight with me aiming to just hurt you… then i'll aim t- GAaa!" she screamed at the end in pain. She turned around and there stood tsunami. "Why are you picking on clay?" the seawing asked her. "Ohh, it's just you tsunami, I am not picking on him, I am training him for the prophecy!" Kestrel yelled angrily at Tsunami. "Ohh ya, so aiming to maim Clay before he can even get up is apparently what training is." Tsunami said back. "Bahh, i'm done for the day, another useless session… Mudwing" said Kestrel, leaving.

Tsunami turned around to look at me, "Clay, why do you never fight back, when she does battle training with you?" Tsunami asked with a frown. "Me and you both know that she is training us like a sky wing instead of a mudwing, there is a reason why there are techniques for the different species of dragons, its because it was made to work only for that species." I answered. Tsunami sighed, "ya… at least i have wevs to teach me, even if he is not that good at it, let's go back and get something to eat, i'm starving." she said with a grin

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelienleinelienlinelinelinelinelinelineline

We walked back to our sleep room. When we got there, the rest of my brothers and sisters were there. Like, Starflight, a black dragon with white shiny scales underneath his wings, he liked to read… a LOT! Then there was Glory, she is a rainwing, she is the most colorful dragon that i have ever seen… of course i haven't seen very many dragons, most people say rain wings are lazy and stupid. I don't know if that is true or not, but Glory is definitely not lazy or stupid, she is sarcastic most of the time thoe. Don't forget about Tsunami she is a sea wing, they have patterns on there body that can glow, Tsunami really want to be the seawing queen one day, she is the best claw-to-claw fighter out of all of us. Im stronger than her but she is so much faster and skilled it doesn't really matter.

Finally, there is Sunny, she is a sand wing, but she is different than most sandwings. She has a weird glow around her, and she has no poisonous tail spike like most of the sandwings do, the guardians cal her defective along with Glory. But, she is always happy and nice.

Starflight was reading one of his scrolls on top of the rock he sleeps on. "AHA!" somebody said loudly behind me, surprising me and making me jump. "I was going to share the cows, so don't yell at me!". It was just sunny, she was standing behind me smiling, "that was my fierce battle cry… was it scary?" she asked, still grinning at me. "It surprised me." i told her, smiling back to her. "Ohh well, I guess I will have to take surprising over boring and totally nothing at all." she said. She walked away and started to eat her lizard. She doesn't really eat that much. Dune said it was a sand wing thing, apparently they don't eat that much. I wouldn't last long if I ate like them.

I started to walk over to the dead cow to start eating it. "We need to study more today." sad starflight.


End file.
